People can complete many schedules by writing down plans on a diary or a planner, etc.
Recently, calendar programs for a computer or calendar applications for a mobile device have been developed with the development of the computer-related technology and the mobile technology. Those calendar programs for a computer can be easily used at home or at an office and those calendar applications for a mobile device can provide searching functions in addition to solving the problem of the physical size of a diary or a planner of the related art, so they are used by many people.
On the other hand, users recently spend a lot of time in the mobile environment with popularization of smartphones and the services that are provided in this situation have been optimized to the mobile environment. Various companies and administrative services that provide mobile applications have made efforts to intuitionally provide only necessary functions due to the limitations of the mobile environment.
Attempts have been made to enable the easy input and editing of schedules in calendar applications operated on mobile platforms. However, most applications provide complicated images for inputting and editing schedules. Some services provide a function of directly selecting, and dragging and dropping time blocks showing schedules on a plan window, but it is difficult to directly touch very small time blocks in a calendar on the small screens of smartphones with a finger. Obviously, it is possible to enlarge and select small time blocks by enlarging and reducing the plan windows, but it is not a method that maximizes convenience for users. Further, a technology of inputting schedules using voice has been recently proposed, but the accuracy is low and it is difficult to give complicated orders such as changing time, so there are still technical limits.